In general, the traffic signal stick has a number of LEDs mounted inside the signal stick, and is used for induction of a direction of cars or for traffic control by repeatedly turning the LEDs on and off or continuously emitting a red signal.
Such a conventional traffic signal stick is used for the purpose of informing the position and behavior of a person who sends a hand signal at night in order to facilitate a traffic flow or to inform the signal clearly, and for the purpose of sending a signal for safety of workers or for induction of coming and going of cars when the workers work at night. However, in these cases, the signal stick is mostly used for preventing accidents or controlling traffic, but cannot be used as a flash light for sending a signal by being stood on the road or a proper place in a dark place where there is no person.